Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{10}{3p} + \dfrac{1}{5p}$
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $3p$ and $5p$ $\lcm(3p, 5p) = 15p$ $ x = \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{10}{3p} + \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{1}{5p} $ $x = \dfrac{50}{15p} + \dfrac{3}{15p}$ $x = \dfrac{50 +3}{15p}$ $x = \dfrac{53}{15p}$